1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrolyzed water producing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for producing alkali ionic water and acid ionic water in freely selectable automatic or manual operation mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of electrolyzed water producing apparatus have been proposed for electrolyzing drinking water such as city water, underground water (well water) or the like into alkali ionic water and acid ionic water for industrial and business management purposes. All these apparatuses are of manually operated type, wherein operators always monitor the apparatuses and accumulated amounts of electrolyzed water to start and stop the supply of water and to turn on and off the apparatuses.
In the case of using the electrolyzed water, particularly alkali ionic water for manufacturing food, for example, bean curd, ham and the like, however, the above manually operated apparatuses for producing and storing the electrolyzed water do not answer that purpose and are not suitable for manufacturing food.